Danny Phantom
Daniel Fenton, better known as Danny Phantom, is the titular and main character of the Nickelodeon animated series Danny Phantom. An ordinary high school student who became a 'halfa' (a human who can turn into a ghost) after an accident with his parents' Ghost Zone portal, Danny uses his new powers to defend his hometown of Amity Park from dangerous ghosts coming through the Portal. In Fiction Wrestling, Danny is currently signed to WWE: Animated, NCW, WWT, CWF and CWA. He is possibly best known for his rookie year in Animated, where he became a Royal Rumble winner and World Champion in the space of a few months. Background *'Series:' Danny Phantom *'Species:' *'Age:' *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Companies:' (Currently) *'Debut:' *'Status:' *'Billed from:' Amity Park *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Twitter:' Wrestling career WWT UCA NCW Early NCW and NCW Champion Danny the following week challenged Ben Tennyson for a title match at WrestleWars which both claimed would be the battle of the heroes. At WrestleWars Danny defeated Ben in a No Holds Barred match for the NCW Heavyweight Championship. Afterwards all that were attacked by Omnimix (Ben's NCW stable) Joined Danny in hitting their Finishers. Danny the following week teamed with Sokka to face the team of Ben and Zuko and won. At Hardcore Havoc Danny defended the belt agianst Ben in a I quit match till Naruto cashe din his Contract equals title contract and put himself in the match and hit both Ben and Danny with a F-5 and won the NCW Heavyweight Championship. Danny along with Sokka, Brad Carnbuckle, Aang, Ash Ketchum and Korra fueded with oMnimix and at Road to Glory the two teams faced in a elimanation match in which Sokka and Korra won. Danny was the last person elimanated from Team NCW. Danny afterwards stated he has accomplished everything there is to do in NCW except one thing and that was to beat Vlad Masters/Plasmius. Danny hadn't beat Vlad except for one occasion which was a "fluke" win. Vald would debut in NCW the following week and accepted the challenge under one condition. That Danny's career was on the line. Danny excepted and at Springslam Dnany and Vlad faced off in a sledgehammer ladder match in which Danny won. Danny then took a hiatus from NCW. Return and feuding with Ash Ketchum Danny returned to NCW spotlight by commenting how his 4-0 streak in CWF was greater then Ash's 18-0 at Wrestlemania in Animated which was jsut to get under Ash's ckin. Ash replied saying Danny had been consumed by his ego agian and didn't want to fight a egofanatic. During a match where Ash was defending his X-Pro Championship Danny jumped the barricade and hit Ash with the Ghost Vortex. The following week Danny faced Sokka to determine the number 1 contender for the NCW Heavyweight Championship at WrestleWars but was jumpe dby Ash and what followed was the NCW Riot. Afterwards Ash and Danny were slated to face each other at WrestleWars but before the match Ash snapped because of the mind games Linus was playing on him in Animated then and attacked Danny backstage before the match. Then pushed 3 fully filled wodden crates Onto Danny. Danny suffered a unannounced injury to the shoulder and wrist and wen ton a short hiatus. Danny is slated to return in the weeks after Destined Glory. CWA CWF Animated Rookie year Personality Personal life In Wrestling Danny has a wrestling style that like Triple H in NCW Finishers *''Ghost Vortex'' (Pedigree)- NCW *Tombstone Pilvedriver- NCW Signatures Managers Nicknames Entrance themes Championships and Accomplishments WWT UCA NCW *NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) CWA CWF Animated Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers